Contigo Siempre
by LizzieVidal
Summary: Judai debe mudarse de su ciudad para irse a Venecia, Johan al enterarse de este hecho no trata de tenerlo porque sabe que es cuestión del trabajo de Judai y no puede cambiarlo, ademas ni siquiera le ha confesado lo que ha sentido por el desde hace muchos años atrás, ¿hará algo para poder ver a su Judai y para poder confesarle que siempre lo ha amado? Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spiritshipping


**Contigo Siempre**

" _Sueña que siempre estaremos juntos y yo abrazaré ese sueño junto a ti por siempre"._

Una llamada bastó para borrar la felicidad que solía caracterizar a cierto castaño de ojos café, una sola llamada que significada muchas cosas, buenas y malas, un mundo nuevo le abría las puertas pero también significaba dejar la vida que lo rodeaba, la vida a la que él estaba acostumbrado y mucho peor, tenía que dejar de lado a la persona que su corazón más amaba en este mundo, ¿cómo podría hacer tal cosa?, no, no tenía opción, él lo sabía perfectamente era una decisión tomada, ya no era un niño y tenía que acatar las reglas de la empresa donde trabajaba, ¿qué pensarían de él si se pusiera caprichoso y no aceptara irse de cambio al lugar donde lo estaban mandando?, eso se vería totalmente mal, sería totalmente reprobado.

— _Ya sabes las especificaciones Judai, tu vuelo sale mañana a las once del día._

— _Claro como usted ordene -_ La voz del castaño se escuchaba extraña, tenía cargada cierto toque de melancolía que solo aquel que lo conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo podía notar.

— _Mandaré a alguien al aeropuerto para que vaya a recogerte, sé que no me hace falta decirte que tienes toda la tarde de hoy para buscar una casa en la ciudad para vivir._

— _Claro que no señor, enseguida me pondré a arreglar todo para poder tener todo preparado._

— _Sé que serás bien recibido, la fábrica del señor Martinelli realmente necesita a alguien con tus capacidades, aunque sentimos haberte avisado de tu cambio de un día para otro._

— _No es problema señor, tendré todo listo._

— _Perfecto, entonces nos estaremos comunicando._

— _Claro señor Takeda, que pase buena tarde._

De repente el mundo del castaño se estaba desmoronando, ¿cómo iba a decirle a sus amigos que se iba a ir a trabajar a Italia?, todo era por órdenes de la empresa en la que se encontraba laborando, pero, aun así, sentiría como si dagas se clavaran en su garganta al darles la noticia de aquello, y peor aún, con el que más se sentiría morir sería con Johan, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, la persona que más lo conocía en el mundo y también el gran y único amor de su vida.

Johan había llegado a Dominio de Escandinava cuando era muy pequeño, se había mudado con sus padres al mismo vecindario donde Judai vivía, con el tiempo se volvieron grandes amigos, los mejores, eran el dúo dinámico, todos en su vecindario sabían que no había Judai sin Johan y viceversa, pero algo extra había nacido en el corazón del castaño al pasar los años, él se había enamorado de ese pequeño chico de ojos color jade y cabello azul turquesa que con el tiempo se había convertido en un apuesto hombre, aunque él no sabía si el de los ojos jade sentía lo mismo.

Despedidas, él no era bueno para las despedidas, pero era obvio que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirles a sus amigos que se iría por un tiempo indeterminado, su contrato no marcaba el final de sus labores así que no podría darles una fecha exacta de regreso, eso sí, asegurando que solo era un "hasta pronto".

Judai fue y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, sentía como la tristeza iba invadiéndolo poco a poco, pero, no podía dejarse perder entre ese sentimiento, tenía que buscar una casa en Italia, una que estuviera cerca de la empresa del señor Martinelli para que así no tuviera muchos inconvenientes con el transporte, sin mucho ánimo se levando, tomó la lap que estaba arrumbada en el sofá más pequeño y se acomodó nuevamente en el lugar donde estaba y comenzó a buscar el lugar donde viviría, casas había de sobra, pero no estaban cerca de la fábrica, además todas y cada una de esas eran para inquilinos desde dos personas hasta cinco, odió no poder encontrar un lugar que fuera acorde para él, estaba acostumbrado a su edificio, a vivir en el centro de la ciudad de Dominio, a la altura perfecta del piso en donde estaba ubicado su departamento, más que nada a vivir frente al departamento de su amado Johan, claro, ninguno de los dos seguía viviendo en el vecindario donde vivían cuando niños, ambos ya eran hombres que trabajaban y que eran completamente independientes de sus familias, como lo marcaba la sociedad.

Aunque para su fortuna ese día, sábado, era el último que trabajaba en la semana, hasta volverse a presentar para reanudar labores el lunes por la mañana, para su fortuna Johan tenía el mismo horario, tal vez no trabajaban en el mismo lugar, pero todos los días podían verse, aunque fuera un rato después del trabajo y los sábado y domingos aprovechaban el tiempo para estar todo el día juntos, aunque a veces también salían a planes con sus amigos.

Mientras seguía buscando un lugar en la ciudad de Venecia que era exactamente al lugar donde lo mandarían sintió como unos brazos fuerces lo apresaron y unas manos taparon sus ojos, su cuerpo se tensó por un momento.

—¿Quién soy? -Cuestionó alegremente la persona que le había tapado la vista.

—Johan -Mencionó Judai dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Wow, bonitas casas, pero, ¿por qué en Venecia? -Cuestionó el oji-jade sonriéndole al castaño.

—Ven, tengo que contarte algo -Mencionó palmeando a su lado para que el oji-jade rodeara el sofá y se sentara a su lado.

—Claro, escucharé todo atentamente -Sonrió al mencionarle aquello, su sonrisa era sincera, era cálida y de pronto para Judai toda opresión que sentía en el pecho se había esfumado, eso pasaba cuando estaba junto a Johan, todo mejoraba inclusive si estaba teniendo el peor día de su vida, el castaño sentía que iba a extrañar esos momentos con el peli-turquesa, su sonrisa, sus gestos, la manera en la le hablaba y le hacía sentir que nada malo pasaba, el simple hecho de poder tenerlo cerca, simplemente iba a extrañar al dueño de su corazón.

—Me mandarán de cambio a Venecia, me acaban de avisar hace un rato -Bajó su cabeza sintiendo de nuevo esa pesadez en su corazón.

—¡¿Qué?! -El oji-jade rápidamente perdió su sonrisa, su corazón dolió, él también estaba enamorado del castaño, pero no lo había dicho nunca por miedo a perderlo, ese mismo miedo había hecho que nunca se lo contara a nadie.

—Lo que oíste, me iré… me iré mañana -Sentenció levantándose del sofá dirigiéndose a la ventana para mirar la ciudad por un momento, Johan bajó su rostro, sentía como su corazón se quebraba en pequeños trocitos al escuchar a su amado Judai mencionar que debía irse.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? -Eso era lo único que pudo alcanzar a preguntar su voz se estaba comenzando a quebrar, pero no quería que el castaño se diera cuenta que estaba mal por la noticia.

—No lo sé, es algo que no me dijeron, mi contrato es por tiempo indeterminado, solo me dijeron que mi vuelo sale mañana a las once del día y que debía buscar una casa para vivir -Suspiró pesadamente, ahí estaba de nuevo ese toque melancólico que Johan conocía muy bien, Judai ocupaba ese tono para las cosas que no le agradaban y que no lo hacían sentir nada bien.

—¡Oye no todo es tan malo! ¡Conocerás Venecia! Siempre has querido conocer ese lugar -Johan trataba de darle ánimos a Judai, no quería verlo triste y además entendía que eran cuestiones de trabajo, no podía hacer algo al respecto, aunque lo amara.

—Sí, esa es la parte buena de todo -Judai sonrió amargamente al pronunciar aquello, ni veinte mil Venecias podían hacerlo sentir mejor si no iba a estar Johan a su lado acompañándolo en esa gran aventura.

—Ven, busquemos un departamento acorde a ti -Ahora fue el turno del peli-turquesa de palmear el sofá para que el castaño se sentara junto a él de esa forma podría ayudarle a buscar un lugar que le gustará realmente a Judai, sabía de sus gustos, sabía que no sería fácil encontrar un lugar donde él fuera a sentirse cómodo, pero tenía que ayudarlo a que estuviera lo más cómodo posible en un nuevo lugar, Judai asintió y se sentó junto a Johan, entre los dos buscaron un lugar que más o menos se asemejara a los gustos del castaño.

—Es imposible, las casas son grandes y todos los departamentos son para más de una persona, ¿qué haré yo con tanto espacio? -El castaño comenzaba a desesperarse de no encontrar un lugar adecuado.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, ya llevamos más de tres horas buscando -Johan también comenzaba a hartarse, después de ver muchos departamentos y casas sentía que no daba más, solo habían encontrado una casa que más o menos se adaptaba a sus gustos, pero seguía siendo muy grande.

—Si alguien más viviera conmigo no habría tanto problema, Johan ¿por qué no puedes simplemente irte conmigo? -Judai soltó aquello sin pensarlo mucho, solo era lo que su corazón sentía -Es decir, así se ocuparía toda la casa, ¿pero qué tonterías digo?, es imposible -El rostro de el de los ojos jade se tornó de un ligero tono color carmesí que trató de ocultar, él también pensaba eso, si pudiera irse con Judai se sentiría con la mayor dicha del mundo, pero eso significaba dejar todo atrás, además, vivir con el castaño… no, eso era impensable, no podría resistir pasar un día junto a él sin sentir la necesidad de tocarlo, de probar sus labios, al menos, aunque vivían en el mismo edificio, el vivir en diferentes departamentos era algo que lo ayudaba a no cometer una tontería con su castaño.

—Tal vez es grande, pero es una buena casa -Realmente era un buen lugar, tenía una linda sala, cocina, una recamara doble, una recamara más pequeña y una linda terraza desde donde se podía apreciar las calles de la ciudad, además, estaba ubicada en un buen lugar, justamente a una cuadra de la plaza San Marcos.

—Es verdad, entonces me quedaré con esa -El castaño no tenía más opción y era el lugar que más les había gustado a ambos.

—Bien, mandaré un correo al dueño -Judai asintió y Johan procedió a enviar el correo junto a los datos del castaño y los por menos que se necesitaban para el alquiler de la vivienda.

—Debería de llamar a Manjoume, Kenzan, Sho y a las chicas -Su voz se escuchaba afligida al mencionar aquello -Al menos me gustaría verlos antes de irme -Mencionó Judai sintiendo su corazón pesado nuevamente, en efecto, las despedidas no eran lo suyo.

—Llámalos, yo arreglaré todo esto -Judai sonrió tristemente asintiendo, tomó su celular y comenzó a llamar a sus amigos.

Después de dar las mismas explicaciones a todos sobre que le habían avisado hace poco y que su vuelo sería a las once de la mañana pidió verlos a todos en el aeropuerto de Narita, al menos quería despedirse de ellos.

La noche se estaba llegando, era la hora de preparar la maleta, sus pertenencias, bueno, tal vez iba a abusar demasiado de la confianza de Johan, pero pediría que él arreglara todo para que lo mandaran a su nueva casa, se sentía tan extraño de pensar en comenzar una nueva etapa totalmente solo.

—Les he dicho que vayan al aeropuerto de Narita para despedirme -Mencionó Judai sentándose pesadamente junto a Johan recargándose en su hombro para ver si este ya tenía noticias sobre los dueños del lugar donde pensaba quedarse.

—Es impensable que no te vayamos a despedir -Johan sonrió forzadamente mientras Judai esbozaba una triste sonrisa -Bien, ya tengo todo listo para tu nueva casa, solo debes mandar el deposito a esta cuenta y todo estará listo.

—Gracias Johan, si no me hubieras ayudado me habría vuelto loco.

—Tranquilo, no hay problema, por cierto, ¿no debes empacar tu equipaje? -Cuestionó pensando un poco que eso sería lo más razonable, Judai se estaba quedando dormido en su hombro, solo con ver esa escena Johan sintió como su corazón dolió, dejar de poder tener su calor cerca iba a ser una muerte lenta y dolorosa para él -Judai… -Mencionó en voz baja para posteriormente depositar un tierno beso en la frente del castaño, Johan lo amaba con todo su corazón, no quería estar lejos de él, no quería pensar estar un solo día alejado de su adorado Judai, su corazón no soportó más la pena, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, lloró en silencio mirando a su dulce castaño dormitar recargado en su hombro, quería guardar esa imagen con él por siempre para así siempre sentir que lo tendría a su lado.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento él también se quedó dormido recargando su cabeza en la del castaño, cuando despertó eran las siete de la mañana, Judai permanecía aferrado a su brazo, el Johan comprendió en ese momento lo maravilloso que sería despertar junto a Judai cada mañana, no entendía por qué las cosas debían ser así, él quería al castaño más que a otra cosa en el mundo, pero también sabía que no era seguro que él sintiera lo mismo, menos sabiendo que Asuka estaba enamorada de él y que siempre trataba de hacer cosas para que su Judai se fijara en ella, aunque hasta ahora nada le había funcionado y eso alegraba el corazón de Johan, el que Judai no se negara o se incomodara por eso hacía que sus ilusiones se marcharan para poder pensar fríamente al tenerlo cerca.

Mientras Johan contemplaba con amor al castaño este poco a poco comenzó a removerse, la luz del sol estaba haciendo su aparición en la ventana.

—Jo…han -Mencionó débilmente levantándose del hombro del peli-turquesa -¿Qué hora es? -Cuestionó tratando de despertarse totalmente.

—Son las siete Judai, vamos, es hora de hacer tu maleta -Mencionó Johan sonriéndole, Judai sintió como una vorágine de emociones lo inundaron, era el día de su vuelo, dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y asintió.

Ambos se encaminaron a la recamara de Judai, Johan buscó las maletas del castaño mientras este sacaba su ropa del closet para acomodarle en la cama y posteriormente meterla en las maletas, mientras Judai doblaba la ropa recordó la sensación de calidez al despertar junto a Johan tiempo atrás, su corazón se alegró, había sido una sensación hermosa su despertar y ver a la persona que más amaba a su lado, realmente le molestaba el hecho de separarse de él, ¿qué le debía al karma para que le jugara bromas así de feas?, poder tener momentos con su amado Johan que no podría disfrutar siempre, eso le dolía.

Dos horas después ya habían terminado de organizar todo, solo quedaba una cosa, desayunar a lado de su amado Johan, ese sería su último desayuno junto a él en mucho tiempo.

—Gracias por todo Johan, ahora es mejor que vayamos a desayunar -Mencionó Judai tratando de sonreí, eran las nueve de la mañana y su vuelo salía en dos horas, Johan asintió y ambos fueron a la cocina.

El desayuno lo prepararon entre los dos, café, jugo, pancakes y huevos revueltos con tocino, algo rápido, era obvio, no tenían tiempo de sobra para hacer algo mejor elaborado, aunque para ambos ni siquiera el mejor caviar se iba a comparar a su pequeño desayuno puesto que lo estaban compartiendo juntos.

Media hora más pasó, aún tenían que alistarse, fijaron veinte minutos para verse a las afueras de sus departamentos para emprender el camino a Narita, solo eso habían fijado los veinte minutos, lo demás no era algo que hubieran hablado ya, pero era más que obvio para ambos.

Al pasar el tiempo se encontraron, era hora de irse, Johan llevaba una de las maletas de Judai y este llevaba la otra.

—Me encargaré de todo para mandar tus cosas a Venecia -Johan apenas si podía articular palabras, pero quería hablar con Judai, quería aplazar más su ida.

—Apenas te iba a pedir que lo hicieras, espero no abusar de tu confianza, ya has hecho mucho por mí -Judai sonrió nostálgicamente al decirle aquello.

—No más de lo que tú has hecho por mí desde que nos conocimos -Ambos sonrieron recordando esos viejos tiempos donde todo era juegos y diversión, cuando ilusamente creían que nada en este mundo separaría al dúo dinámico.

Se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio donde un taxi ya los estaba esperando, los corazones de ambos latían fuertemente la despedida estaba cerca.

El camino hasta Narita se llevó casi media hora, lo normal, daban gracias que no había gran tráfico que impidiera su paso, aunque algo dentro del castaño quería aplazar su viaje incluso si perdía el vuelo era una ventaja, aunque sin dudarlo le dirían que simplemente tomara el siguiente vuelo.

Al detenerse frente al aeropuerto ambos bajaron, Johan volvió a ayudar a Judai con una de sus maletas y ambos se dirigieron a la sección de espera, ahí se encontraron con todos sus amigos, Manjoume, Kenzan, Sho, Asuka y Rei, todos estaban ahí sin falta, Judai sonrió al verlos.

—Chicos -Mencionó el castaño sonriéndoles.

—¡Judai! -Exclamaron todos a coro sonriéndole.

—No quería irme sin despedirme -Judai trataba de sonreí, Asuka ya estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar solo con escucharlo mencionar aquello.

—¿No puedes hacer nada para quedarte? -Cuestionó la rubia tristemente, Judai negó con la cabeza.

—Así es el trabajo -Mencionó Manjoume cruzándose de brazos él era el que más podía ocultar sus emociones, si sentía un poco la ida de su amigo, pero no se le iba a acabar el mundo por ese motivo.

—Judai, te extrañaremos mucho -A diferencia de Manjoume, Sho y Kenzan eran más sensibles y ellos no podían evitar llorar al pensarse lejos de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Espero que te podamos ver muy pronto Judai -Rei trataba de mantenerse serena, ella también quería mucho a Judai, era casi como un hermano mayor para ella, pero debía ser fuerte y no dar la misma escena de Asuka, de Sho y Kenzan lo esperaba todo.

—Yo también espero verlos pronto, los extrañaré a todos -Judai sentía un gran pesar en su corazón, sus amigos estaban frente a él llorando, aunque no todos, sabía que todos compartían una sensación de pérdida al irse él.

— _Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Venecia, Italia, favor de pasar a la línea de abordaje, pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Venecia, Italia, favor de pasar a la línea de abordaje._

—Esa es mi llamada, chicos espero volver a verlos pronto, esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto -El castaño intentaba convencerse de esas palabras, sus amigos lo abrazaron tristemente, menos uno -Johan te encargo todo -Mencionó acercándose al oji-jade que estaba sumamente callado a un lado de ellos, Johan asintió con todo el pesar de su corazón, solo pudo hacer una cosa, alcanzó la mano de Judai y lo jaló hacía él para abrazarlo muy fuertemente como si la vida se le estuviera yendo de las manos en ese preciso momento, necesitaba sentir el calor del castaño por última vez, quería reponer todo el tiempo que no lo podría tener.

—Cuídate mucho Judai, nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees -Mencionó Johan separándose un poco del castaño, este sonrió, sus ojos comenzaban a dilatarse estaba a punto de llorar, el de los ojos jade no estaba mejor que él, quería ir con Judai, quería estar a su lado.

Al separarse los corazones de ambos dolieron, separarse era la cosa más terrible que les podía ocurrir, ellos se amaban a pesar de que no lo supieran se amaban.

—Tú también cuídate Johan, es un hasta pronto -Mencionó Judai sonriéndole cálidamente y sinceramente al peli-turquesa, luego se alejó de este, era hora de irse.

— _Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Venecia, Italia, favor de pasar a la línea de abordaje, pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Venecia, Italia, favor de pasar a la línea de abordaje_ -Era la segunda llamada, segunda y última.

—¡Nos vemos pronto! -Gritaron sus amigos sonriendo melancólicamente, Judai sonrió asintiendo y se dirigió al lugar mencionado, era todo, ahora comenzaría su nueva vida.

Johan estaba abrazando su estómago con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho tapaba su boca mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, Judai había entrado para abordar el avión y Johan no había tenido el valor de verlo en esos últimos instantes, ya era mucho lo que había soportado, su corazón no lo resistió más, sus lágrimas bajaron amargamente cargadas de sueños rotos, lloró a más no poder, tanto que se agacho pesadamente mientras mantenía la misma posición, Rei se acercó rápidamente a él para abrazarlo.

—Es hora de irnos -Mencionó Manjoume caminando hacia la salida del aeropuerto Asuka lo siguió y a esta la siguieron Sho y Kenzan, pero devolvieron su mirada para ver al oji-esmeralda y la oji-café.

—Ustedes adelántense, enseguida los alcanzamos -Mencionó Rei sonriendo levemente, los demás asintieron -Johan… -La oji-café le habló suavemente al peli-turquesa.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar, Johan se mantenía llorando inconsolablemente, su corazón se encontraba sufriendo, no podía imaginar la vida sin el castaño a su lado.

—Judai… -Fue lo único que pudo mencionar entre sus sollozos.

—¡Deja de llorar Johan! ¡¿Cómo puedes solo quedarte aquí en vez de hacer algo?! -Su cuestión heló la sangré de Johan, sintió como si le hubieran incrustado una daga en el estómago -Una persona enamorada no se queda sin hacer nada cuando el amor de su vida se va -El corazón de Johan cimbró, ¿ella como sabía lo que él sentía?

—¿De qué hablas? -Cuestionó el peli-turquesa tratando de dejar de llorar.

—Vamos, no soy tan tonta como los demás y me di cuenta que estás enamorado de Judai, además, mírate, estás casi muriéndote y solo hace unos minutos que se fue, ¿cómo puedes solo dejarlo ir?

—Está bien, lo admito, estoy enamorado de Judai y lo dejo ir precisamente porque lo amo, porque no puedo obligarlo a quedarse en este lugar, porque es cuestión de trabajo, no pude ser un amigo tan caprichoso para hacer que se quedara a mi lado -Amargamente sabía que porque lo amaba lo dejaba ir, para que Judai siguiera su camino.

—Si supieras que él siente lo mismo por ti, ¿pensarías lo mismo? -Eso desconcertó a Johan quien dejó de llorar instantáneamente al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? -Tener la respuesta de esa pregunta significaría muchas cosas.

—Yo lo sé todo -Rei sonrió al mencionar aquello -Eres tan tonto Johan, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Asuka, Judai jamás iba a poder corresponderla simplemente porque está enamorado de ti -Johan quedó impresionado con aquello, ¿acaso eso era cierto?, su Judai lo amaba también, sintió una gran alegría inundar su ser con saberlo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? -En ese momento el peli-turquesa necesitaba muchas respuestas, su corazón se encontraba latiendo tan fuertemente que podía sentir el retumbar de este en sus oídos.

—Él me lo dijo, me lo confesó el día que se te declaro la tal Kaoru y que todos, incluido él, pensamos que serías novio de ella, no sabes el melodrama que hizo -Rio al mencionar aquello, Johan recordó que en segundo año de secundaria una chica llamada Kaoru se le había confesado y que a pesar de salir con ella no había podido corresponderle porque simplemente él ya estaba enamorado de Judai.

—Desde hace tanto… -Realmente habían pasado muchos años desde aquello, ahora lo comprendía ambos se habían amado siempre y ellos sin saberlo.

—¿Ahora que harás? -Cuestionó la oji-café sonriéndole levemente.

—Me iré con él -Sentenció sin más, qué importaba todo lo que dejaría en Domino con tal de estar con la persona que amaba y que también lo amaba, tendría que preparar todo para ir con su amado Judai.

…..

En el avión Judai se mantenía mirando por la ventanilla perdido entre sus pensamientos, lágrimas secas adornaban su rostro, también había llorado, había llorado hasta que sus lagrimales no tuvieron más lágrimas para darle, sabía que echaría de menos a todos y que extrañaría con locura a Johan, a su Johan.

El vuelo duro cerca de doce horas, había sido el vuelo más largo que el castaño había hecho jamás, su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, pasar doce horas sentado nunca era agradable para nadie.

Al salir del avión miró el cielo, era un cielo nuevo, a pesar de que era el mismo cielo que cubría Domino para Judai era diferente, era una sensación extraña la que sentía.

—¿Judai Yuki? -Escuchó una voz nueva llamándolo -¿Es usted Judai Yuki?

—Sí, lo soy, un gusto amm… -El castaño tanteó para que el joven frente a él se presentara.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ángelo D'Altrui -El joven ante Judai era simplemente guapo, ¿cómo un…. ángel?, el nombre lo decía todo, se trataba de un joven de piel clara, mucho más alto que él, cabello rubio, poseedor de unos ojos azules impresionantes y un cuerpo trabajado -Me encargaré de llevarte al lugar donde vivirás y mañana pasaré a recogerte para llevarte a la empresa del señor Martinelli -Su voz también era varonil, Judai se le quedó mirando impresionado, si es que acaso pensaba no llamar la atención en ese nuevo lugar, junto a su nuevo compañero eso sería totalmente imposible.

—Muchas gracias, por cierto, puedes hablarme de tú y solo dime Judai o Ju, como te parezca mejor -El castaño le sonrió al mencionar aquello, tal vez Ángelo iba a poder ser un buen nuevo amigo.

—Muy bien, entonces llámame Gelo, Ju -Los italianos eran amables, eso era algo bueno para Judai.

—Me parece bien, Gelo.

—Bien, entones, ¿a dónde debo guiarte, Ju?

—Renté una casa cerca de la plaza San Marcos, así estaba más cerca del trabajo.

—Eso es perfecto, entonces vayamos allá -Mencionó Gelo apuntando a la lejanía.

—¿Está tan lejos? -Judai se impresionó, no parecía haber manera de ir hasta allá.

—Descuida, si vamos en _alilaguna_ este nos dejará exactamente ahí.

—¿ _Alilaguna_? -Era así, el castaño debía conocer las cosas nuevas de Venecia.

—El autobús acuático que lleva hasta la plaza San Marcos -Gelo sonrió sinceramente.

—Ya veo -Judai correspondió la sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo mucho el oji-azul llevó a Judai hasta donde se encontraban los _Alilagunas,_ abordaron y prontamente se encontraron en la Plaza de San Marcos.

Al llegar al lugar Judai observó impresionado todo a su alrededor mientras le entregaba a Gelo una nota donde estaba la dirección, el oji-azul rápidamente ubicó el lugar y llevó a Judai hasta su destino.

—Bueno, aquí vivirás -Ambos se encontraban frente a la estructura de la casa que sería el nuevo hogar del castaño, por fortuna el casero vivía en la casa de junto así que sería fácil ir a verlo para obtener las llaves, ya había hecho el depósito de la casa antes de salir de Japón.

—Johan tuvo toda la razón -Las palabras se escaparon de los labios de Judai rápidamente.

—¿Johan? -Cuestionó Ángelo extrañado.

—Mi mejor amigo que me ayudó en encontrar esta casa -Las mejillas del castaño se colorearon de una tenue sombra rosa al haber mencionado aquello sin darse cuenta.

—Entiendo, entonces él debe tener un buen gusto -Judai sonrió ante sus palabras -Muy bien Ju, por hoy te dejaré para que arregles pequeños detalles para tu nueva estancia en este lugar, mañana es domingo y por ende la fábrica está cerrada, pero pasaré el lunes por ti a primera hora para llevarte al trabajo.

—Muchas gracias Gelo -El oji-azul le sonrió a Judai.

—No hay problema, estaré siempre para lo que necesites -Judai asintió con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Ángelo se marchara intercambiaron números de teléfono para poder estar en contacto.

Al ver que el oji-azul se marchaba, Judai fue a buscar al casero quien lo recibió amablemente, después de unas pequeñas instrucciones este le entregó las llaves al castaño de su nueva casa.

Posteriormente se dirigió a la casa y entró, realmente era grande, en ese lugar cabía una persona más, más que nada él quería a una persona más, a la única indispensable para él, a Johan.

Judai hecho un vistazo alrededor, posteriormente salió a la terraza para observar el movimiento de la ciudad, Venecia era un lugar muy hermoso, mientras se encontraba descansando en la terraza su celular sonó, rápidamente respondió sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

— _Bueno, ¡¿Johan?!_ -Por un momento sintió una punzada en su corazón, no debía hacer eso, podía tratarse de su jefe y no del oji-jade, se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan impulsivo.

— _Hola, Judai, ¿llegaste bien?_ -Por fortuna la voz de Johan sonó en la bocina, Judai sintió un hueco en su estómago, apenas llevaba unas horas lejos de este y ya lo extrañaba demasiado.

— _Sí, llegue con bien, gracias por preocuparte_ -El castaño esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, le daba alegría que su Johan se preocupara por él.

— _Me alegro, por cierto, el próximo sábado por la tarde llegarán tus pertenencias_ -Judai sintió una punzada más grande en su corazón, una vez que sus cosas estuvieran ahí ya no habría vuelta de página.

— _Gracias por hacerte cargo Johan, ¿sabes?, este lugar es tan grande que seguramente mis cosas cabrían dos veces_ -Escuchó una leve sonrisita de Johan al escucharlo.

— _Tranquilo, después hasta necesitarás más espacio_ -Mencionó el peli-turquesa con voz animada, el castaño no entendía a qué se refería, pero decidió no preguntar.

— _Eso espero, oye, la vista desde la terraza es asombrosa, las fotos no son nada comparado con la realidad, si pudieras ver esto_ -Una vez más Judai comenzaba a sentirse triste por estar lejos de su único amor, al menos escucharlo podía apaciguar un poco su corazón.

— _Espero poder disfrutar pronto de la vista_ -Las palabras del oji-jade hicieron cimbrar el corazón de Judai.

— _¡Johan, eso sería maravilloso! ¡Si pudieras venir sería increíble, podríamos conocer juntos la ciudad!_ -Sin duda, eso hizo sentir feliz a Judai, pero sabía que Johan no tendría ningún periodo de vacaciones hasta dentro de algunos meses, sin embargo, sabía que valdría la pena esperar.

— _Entonces espérame pronto por allá_ -Un sentimiento de calidez se incrustó en el corazón de Judai, nada humano podría arruinar ese sentimiento de felicidad.

— _Lo haré, Dios, te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario_ -Sin saberlo, Judai había hecho feliz a Johan con sus palabras, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, el peli-turquesa deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la semana se fuera rápido para estar por fin con su castaño.

— _¿Entonces es un hasta pronto?_ -Cuestionó Johan feliz.

— _¡Es un hasta pronto!_ -Judai quería creer fielmente que pronto podría verlo.

— _Bien, debo irme, necesito hacer algunos trámites, hablamos luego, cuídate mucho Judai, te quiero_ -Esa última palabra había logrado que las piernas del castaño temblaran como si se trataran de gelatina.

— _Hasta luego, cuídate mucho Jo-Johan, también t-te quiero_ -Sin duda mencionar aquello fue de las cosas más difíciles del universo, pero Johan había dicho que lo quería primero, eso le daba más animo de esperar por él y tal vez cuando lo volviera a ver se atrevería a confesarle lo que sentía por él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

…..

Después de una semana que para ambos chicos parecía interminable, era sábado por la madrugada para Judai, este se encontraba en la terraza de su casa disfrutando de su soledad y un hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas, y en cambio para el peli-turquesa era sábado por la mañana, este se encontraba en su casa empacando sus cosas, no había vuelta atrás, él quería estar con Judai y ya era un hecho que saldría en una hora hacia Venecia para estar con él por siempre.

Rei fue la única que fue a despedir al castaño cuando este estaba por irse.

—Que tengas mucha suerte Johan, les deseo lo mejor a Judai y a ti, ahora voy a extrañar a los dos -Sonrió tristemente, ahora no solo uno de sus mejores amigos estaría lejos, si no, dos.

—Gracias Rei, si no me hubieras dicho lo que Judai sentía no estuviera ahora aquí -Johan sonrió feliz, estaba a pocas horas de ver a su castaño.

—Descuida, para eso son los amigos -El peli-turquesa asintió.

— _Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Venecia, Italia, favor de pasar a la línea de abordaje, pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Venecia, Italia, favor de pasar a la línea de abordaje_ -Esa era su llamada, la anterior vez había odiado esas palabras porque significaban que su Judai se iría, sin embargo, ahora estaba feliz de escucharlas ya que en poco tiempo podría volver a verlo.

—Es hora, nos vemos Rei, por favor, revisa que los de la mudanza no dejen nada del departamento de Judai o del mío.

—No te preocupes, yo vigilaré a los encargados, en unas horas también estarán llegando sus cosas -Johan asintió.

Se dieron un pequeño abrazo y Johan se dirigió a la zona de abordaje, Rei solo hizo un ademán de despedida.

El vuelo no tardó en despegar, el peli-turquesa sintió un hueco en el estómago cuando el avión se elevó, desde que había llegado de Escandinava no había vuelto a viajar en avión, sin embargo, la sensación pasó pronto.

— _Solo espérame un poco Judai, pronto estaremos juntos y ya no nos separamos_ -Pensó sonriendo, mirando por la ventanilla el azul del cielo y las ligeras nubes blancas que se perdían a su pasó.

…..

El castaño estaba quedándose dormido en la terraza, un viento fresco estaba comenzando a correr haciéndolo que se abrazara a sí mismo, era hora de entrar, además, al día siguiente trabajaba temprano, tenía que dormir aunque sea un poco, había estado durante horas pensando en el peli-turquesa, hacía dos días que no habían hablado y realmente extrañaba escuchar su voz.

Se levantó de la cómoda silla donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a su habitación para prepararse para dormir, después se inmergió en el mundo de los sueños con Johan como su último pensamiento.

…..

El vuelo de Johan por fin había arribado, era sábado por la tarde, era obvio, el horario había cambiado y había ganado horas extras, el reloj del aeropuerto marcaba las cuatro de la tarde, el peli-turquesa solo tenía que pedir algunas indicaciones para llegar hasta la Plaza San Marcos.

A Johan no le costó nada conocer que el _Alilaguna_ era el transporte que más le convenía puesto que este lo dejaba justamente en la plaza San Marcos mientras los otros medios de transporte lo dejaban muy lejos de este lugar, sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hacia donde se tomaban los _Alilaguna_ y abordó.

Mientras recorría el caminó mandó un mensaje a Judai para recordarle que la mudanza llegaría ese día, en poco tiempo ya se encontraba en la plaza San Marcos, al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que era un lugar completamente hermoso y lleno de lugares para visitar, seguramente ni él, ni su Judai se aburrirían en Venecia.

…..

Judai había salido temprano de trabajar, siete horas era su jornada normal, para las dos y media de la tarde ya se encontraba en su casa, había llegado cansado, ya que solo había dormido un par de horas antes de ir al trabajo, a pesar de que parecía un buen día para ir a conocer la ciudad no se sentía con el ánimo suficiente para hacerlo, se dirigió al baño, estaba dispuesto a tomar un baño y posteriormente dormir toda la tarde, noche, madrugada y todo el domingo si era posible, no tenía ánimos de nada y tampoco tenía algo que hacer.

Al salir del baño se dio cuenta que su celular estaba sonando, había salido con una toalla aferrada a su cintura y una más en sus hombros para secarse su castaña cabellera, rápidamente procedió a responder, por su mente había cruzado la idea de que tal vez era Johan, pero al revisar el identificador se dio cuenta de que solo era Gelo.

— _¿Bueno?_ -Cuestionó desganado, él solo quería dormir.

— _Hola Ju, ¿harás algo hoy?, podríamos salir a recorrer un poco la ciudad, claro, solo si tú quieres_ -La voz de Gelo sonó alegre en la bocina, Judai esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— _La verdad pensaba dormir toda la tarde, digamos que no tuve una buena madrugada y ahora me siento devastado_ -Soltó un suave suspiro al mencionar aquello.

— _Entiendo, pues en ese caso es mejor que descanses, ya saldremos en otra ocasión_ -La voz del rubio era animada.

— _Claro, nos vemos después._

— _Hasta luego Ju_ -Sin más Judai colgó la llamada, tirándose en la cama dejando caer el celular a un lado.

Paso el tiempo, nunca antes el tiempo había pasado tan lento para el castaño, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido, solo despertó cuando volvió a escuchar sonar su celular, ahora ya no era una llamada, solo era un mensaje, pero era un mensaje de Johan, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, después de varios días volvía a saber algo del oji-jade, eso lo hizo feliz hasta que leyó el mensaje.

" _Judai, recuerda que hoy llegará la mudanza por la tarde, nos vemos después."_

—¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Extráñame más, idiota! -El castaño lanzó el celular hacia la testera de la cama acostándose en posición fetal, sentía una extraña mezcla de tristeza y enojo, no podía creer que solo eso dijera el mensaje, ya que Johan lo había mandado, al menos podía haberle preguntado por su estado o lo que fuera.

Judai no recordaba la mudanza, pero era verdad que Johan le había dicho que llegaría el sábado por la tarde, ahora sus planes estaban frustrados, ni siquiera iba a poder dormir porque tenía que esperar por sus cosas, se levantó rápidamente para vestirse e irse a la sala a ver cualquier cosa en la TV para no caer dormido.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando escuchó sonar el timbre de su casa, se levantó sin una sola pizca de ganas, abrió poco a poco la puerta encontrándose con un hombre de mediana edad, cabello azabache y ojos color grises.

—¿Yuki Judai? -Cuestionó el hombre amablemente.

—Soy yo -Respondió estirando su mano para saludarlo.

—Su mudanza está aquí, ¿nos permite pasar? -Judai asintió.

—Pueden dejar todo si es que cabe en ese pequeño cuarto de por allá -Señaló la habitación más pequeña y se dirigió a la sala para dejar al hombre de cabellera azabache y a sus ayudantes hacer su trabajo.

…..

Johan sabía que la mudanza llegaría pronto a casa de Judai así que optó por recorrer un poco plaza San Marcos aprovechando que se encontraba en ese lugar, también era una gran ventaja que la casa estuviera a una cuadra del lugar, eso era algo simplemente perfecto, no le tomaría mucho tiempo ir a casa de Judai después de que se fueran los de la mudanza.

Recorrer la una cuarto de plaza hizo entender a Johan que bien ese podría ser el paraíso para una mujer, alrededor de la plaza existían muchos locales donde vendían accesorios, ropa de muchas marcas y por supuesto había un sin número de lugares donde vendían detalles para decorar las casas, tras los locales se extendía uno de los canales de Venecia, al regresar miro la tienda de alado que le llamó la atención por todo lo que se vendía en esta.

En la tienda vendían un sin número de máscaras, antifaces y atuendos dignos para las típicos _Bal masqué_ de la época renacentista, Johan sabía que durante muchos años atrás esos bailes fueron muy populares entre la clase social superior, hasta que poco a poco fue mermando su popularidad hasta extinguirse por completo, así que le era realmente maravilloso poder contemplar en lugar como ese donde aún se podían apreciar varios de los antifaces y máscaras que pudieron haber sido llevados en algún baile real en aquella época.

El tiempo fue avanzando y Johan no fue consciente de eso hasta que comenzó a oscurecer, poco a poco la luna se fue iluminando dejándose ver majestuosa en el cielo veneciano, el oji-jade suspiro mientras contemplaba el gran astro, era hora de encontrarse con su Judai, era hora de estar juntos y así estarlo por siempre, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, que Judai lo recibiera y que no le saliera todo mal por apresurado.

Comenzó a caminar de regreso y posteriormente se tardó quince minutos para llegar a la casa del castaño, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, estaba seguro que, si tratara de ser cauteloso y que aún si su vida dependiera de ello, ya se habría delatado con las simples palpitaciones de su impaciente corazón.

…..

La mudanza había terminado su labor, Judai salió a la terraza de su casa para refrescarse un momento, le molestaba sentir un vacío en su pecho, le molestaba sentirse solo, apenas el sábado pasado había estado con su Johan y ahora se encontraba solo en una ciudad desconocida, una ciudad que estaba seguro que era maravillosa, pero que a pesar de todo nada iba poder compensarle el que Johan no estuviera ahí.

Derrotado entró de nuevo a su casa, se dirigió a su habitación y abrió el ventanal que había en esta, al mirar el cielo y sentir una suave brisa recorrerle la piel se dio cuenta que la noche se estaba tornando maravillosa, sin querer se le había ido el día, un día más, _"un día a la vez",_ era el mantra que estaba memorizándose cada día para soportar el paso del tiempo en su soledad.

Se dirigió a su cama y se sentó en el borde, cuando estaba a punto de acostarse y perderse entre los brazos de Morfeo escuchó una vez más el timbre, se lo pensó un poco, ¿quién podría ser?, tal vez los de la mudanza habían olvidado dejarle algo, tal vez Gelo había decidido visitarlo… No estaba seguro si abrir o no, pero aun así se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada, al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa… no había nadie. Sin embargo, en el suelo había una hermosa gerbera en color blanco con detalles rojos alrededor de los pétalos acompañada de pequeñas florecillas blancas a juego envuelta elegantemente en un suave papel de color rojo claro y un listón en los mismos tonos que portaba una pequeña nota que rezaba las palabras: _"Pronto estaremos juntos"._ La nota no llevaba firma así que Judai se extrañó un poco, la flor era absolutamente hermosa, además nunca le habían regalado flores y aunque se sintiera feliz por ese hecho sentía una sensación extraña al no saber quien la había dejado en su puerta, mucho más por el hecho de lo que decía la nota, era muy pronto para tener un acosador en esa ciudad de ser ese el caso, no entendía que pasaba.

—Tal vez fue un simple error -Mencionó esbozando una ligera sonrisa dándole la espalda a la calle para entrar de nuevo a su casa.

Antes de poder dar un paso para entrar y cerrar la puerta sintió como unos brazos lo apresaron con fuerza, al momento se asustó e intentó quitarse de encima a la persona que lo estuviera reteniendo, pero a los segundos sintió la familiaridad del evento, la calidez de los brazos que lo sujetaban con esa fuerza lo suficientemente necesaria para no dejarlo ir, pero con la delicadeza para no lastimarlo…

—¿Te gustó la flor? -La cuestión sumada a la suave voz hablándole al oído alteraron sus emociones, su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse poco a poco mientras intentaba impedir que sus lágrimas bajaran, su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza impresionante, estaba seguro que su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, sentía una vorágine de emociones a su alrededor, por una parte, quería abrazar fuertemente a Johan y por otra quería golpearlo por no haberlo extrañado y por otra más se encontraba muy desconcertado por el hecho de que el oji-jade estuviera ahí.

—Esto es imposible… -Judai no pudo soportar más los sentimientos desbordándose dentro de su ser, había llegado a su límite, al límite que él se había autoimpuesto cuando estaba junto a su amado oji-jade, lágrimas saladas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos color chocolate.

—¿Judai qué tienes? -Johan se percató de las lágrimas de Judai al sentir la calidez de están caer en sus manos mientras este mantenía su rostro hacia abajo.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí -Revelo hundido en un mar de lágrimas, Johan solo sonrió acomodando su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Judai.

—Pero lo estoy Judai y no me voy a ir a ningún lado -Las palabras del oji-jade desconcertaron al castaño haciendo que este dejara de llorar.

—Johan… ¿A qué te refieres? -Su corazón comenzaba a latir pausadamente mientras esperaba impacientemente la respuesta del chico que lo mantenía entre sus brazos.

—Estoy dispuesto a quedarme aquí contigo, claro, solo si tú lo quieres -Esa revelación hizo estremecer a Judai.

—¿Estás bromeando? -Sonrió incrédulamente, no podía imaginar que realmente pudiera estar pasándole eso.

—Jamás bromearía contigo -Las palabras de Johan eran sinceras, Judai se dio la vuelta aún entre los brazos del oji-jade para mirarlo a los ojos, estos no mentían.

—Pero tu trabajo, tu vida en Domino, ¿qué pasará con todo eso? -Los ojos de Judai cimbraron levemente mientras sus manos se aferraban a la camisa de Johan.

—Renuncié a todo para estar contigo y volvería a hacerlo solo por estar junto a ti por siempre -Johan subió sus manos para posarlas a los costados del rostro de Judai mirándolo fijamente mientras una leve sombra rojiza hacía acto de presencia en las mejillas del castaño.

—¿Por qué harías todo eso? -Judai desvió su mirada tratando de ocultar su rostro y el sonrojo que estaba sintiendo que se hacía cada vez más notorio, pero le era algo casi imposible debido a que Johan aún tenía sus manos en su rostro.

—Simple, porque te amo Judai -El castaño abrió sus ojos grandemente de la impresión que se había llevado, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿no estaba alucinando?, ¿Johan lo amaba?, eso debía ser una mentira, su mecanismo de defensa de negación actuó reticente a las palabras.

—No juegues Johan… -Judai trató de liberarse de las manos de Johan sin mucho éxito, no podía creer nada, ¿acaso las cosas buenas de la vida si pasaban?, Judai quería creer en eso, pero a la vez temía que Johan se sitiera confundido y por eso le estuviera diciendo eso.

—¿Si estuviera jugando podría hacer esto? -Johan aprovecho que aún sujetaba el rostro de Judai para acercarlo a él y besarlo, besarlo como había soñado hacerlo la mayor parte de su vida, sus labios surcaron los del castaño de una forma suave, casi como si los labios del otro fueran a romperse si se atrevían a intensificar la caricia, sin embargo, poco a poco las barreras se fueron derrumbando y el tierno beso se convirtió en uno mucho más demandante, Johan bajo una de sus manos para rodear la cintura de Judai mientras este atrapaba el cuello de Johan entre sus brazos, los segundos pasaban y su beso se volvía cada vez más demandante, a cada momento ambos sentían la necesidad de sentir más, sus mejillas habían adquirido un brillante color rojizo y suaves gemidos comenzaban a escapar de sus labios, solo se separaron en el momento en el que el imprudente oxigeno comenzó a hacerse meramente necesario, un brillante hilo de saliva unía sus labios, Judai y Johan se miraron directamente a los ojos como buscando la verdad que se encontraba en el alma del otro, no había necesidad de hablarlo más, ellos se conocían, habían estado juntos la mayor parte de su vida, sabían que ninguno se atrevería a mentirle al otro, si Johan había tenido el valor de ir hasta ahí por él y confesársele él no debía ser cobarde y guardarse sus sentimientos, menos ahora que sabía que el amor de su vida se sentía exactamente igual que él.

—Johan, te amo -La voz de Judai se escuchaba entrecortada, jamás pensó confesarle sus sentimientos al oji-jade, pero ahí estaba frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos diciéndole lo que su corazón sentía desde hacía muchos años atrás.

—Oh Judai, no sabes cuánto te amo -Posteriormente a las palabras mencionadas comenzaron una nueva ronda de besos, Judai jaló a Johan dentro de la casa junto a su pequeña maleta para cerrar la puerta, cosa que el oji-jade aprovechó para cargar con uno de sus brazos a Judai y recargarlo sobre la puerta mientras este había pasado sus piernas por la cintura del primero.

Johan se dedicaba a acariciar con su mano libre la pierna del castaño y su abdomen mientras sus labios recorrían la suave y blanquecina piel expuesta del cuello de Judai, pequeños gemidos habían comenzado a salir de los labios del castaño mientras el oji-jade succionaba y lamía la piel que tenía a su merced, Judai entendió en ese momento que uno de sus puntos erógenos era el cuello, apretó más sus piernas a la cintura de Johan rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos haciendo que dejara un segundo su cuello para poder deleitarse con sus dulces labios.

Al separar sus labios para tomar un poco de oxigeno Johan caminó torpemente con Judai aún en sus brazos por la casa, pasando por la sala para dirigirse al cuarto del castaño, daba gracias a cielo el haberse aprendido de memoria la distribución que la casa tenía.

Se paró junto a la cama de Judai y lo colocó suavemente en esta, la visión que tenía en ese momento era maravillosa, Judai tenía su cabello levemente despeinado, su ropa desacomodada, sus mejillas inundadas de un rojo intenso y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, el castaño le sonrió y procedió a levantarse para jalar al oji-jade y hacer que este quedara en la cama mientras él se posicionaba sobre este besando desde sus labios a su cuello donde permanecía depositando besos y lamidas.

—Gracias por venir hasta acá a confesarte -Mencionó Judai cortando tajantemente sus besos hablándole sensualmente a Johan en el odio haciendo que este se estremeciera completamente, al notar esa acción el castaño procedió a morder y lamer delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja del oji-jade.

—Aggh Ju-dai -Para el castaño escuchar su nombre entre los gemidos del amor de su vida era una completa delicia, le encantaba ese momento, le encantaba que estaba a punto de ser uno con el oji-jade, tanto que había olvidado por completo lo que había pasado días atrás, ahora estaban juntos y nada arruinaría ese momento -No podía estar sin ti, por eso arreglé el venir a ti, junto al amor de mi vida y para quedarme a tu lado -Las palabras tan sinceras que salían de los labios de Johan hicieron remover el corazón de Judai, había comprendido en ese momento que él también lo había extrañado, por un momento se sintió tonto por haber sacado conclusiones apresuradas.

—No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste Johan -Los labios de ambos se unieron nuevamente, se basaban con desenfrenada pasión y necesidad, parecía como si fueran a ser los últimos momentos de sus vidas, solo procuraban entregarse completamente al otro.

Johan metió sus manos dentro de la camisa de Judai levantándola de a poco hasta que en un momento logró quitarla completamente dejando a Judai desnudo de la cintura para arriba, comenzó a besar desde el cuello del castaño hacia su pecho y abdomen dejando un camino de besos, Judai sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir por primera vez los labios de Johan sobre su piel, ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera imaginado la deliciosa sensación que empezaba a recorrerlo, sentía como poco a poco comenzaba a aumentar su libido, prontamente tenía un pequeño "problema" que tenía que ser solucionado.

—Aggh Jo-ha-han -Los gemidos de Judai fueron en aumento, mucho más al sentir como una de sus tetillas fue succionada por los labios del oji-jade, mientras mantenía un entre sus labios se disponía a estimular la otra con sus dedos -Ahhgg -Judai no tenía una idea de lo susceptible que era su cuerpo hasta ese momento.

—Judai, quiero hacerte mío -El oji-jade dejó un momento lo que estaba haciendo para mirar los ojos de su amado Judai, este asintió levemente con su cabeza haciendo que Johan sonriera -Eres tan lindo -Esas palabras hicieron que Judai se apenara.

—No lo soy -Mencionó cubriendo ligeramente su rostro para no ver al oji-jade.

—Por supuesto que lo eres, eres hermoso -Le sonrió sinceramente quitando la mano de Judai se enfrente de su rostro.

—Lo dices porque me amas -Musito el castaño haciendo un puchero.

—Porque te amo y porque es la más grande verdad que pueda decir -Judai esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que no tenía sentido continuar eso, Johan no dejaría de decirle esas cosas bonitas que hacían que en su estómago bailaran mariposas al compás de una suave melodía de amor.

—Yo también te amo -Una suave sonrisa y Judai tiró de la camisa de Johan para proceder a despojarlo de ella, una vez que estuvieron en las mismas condiciones el castaño sonrió admirando los pectorales y el abdomen trabajado de su peli-turquesa acariciándolos suavemente -Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones -Johan sonrió volviendo a aprensar los labios del castaño.

Los besos surcaban libremente arrancado los gemidos de ambos, habían perdido el sentido de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Johan había llegado con el castaño, la luna se encontraba surcando el majestuoso cielo veneciano y entraba por el ventanal de la habitación bañando sus cuerpos que comenzaban a presentar ligeras gotas de sudor con su luz platinada.

El oji-jade regresó para seguir degustando la blanca piel de su adorado castaño, aplicando presión en algunos lugares para dejar pequeñas marcas como recuerdo de esa noche, su primera noche, su primera entrega.

Después de recorrer el vientre del castaño una vez más llegó hasta el botón su pantalón, la hombría de Judai parecía que estaba por estallar, Johan quitó el botón y bajó el zíper para proceder a desnudar totalmente a su Judai quien enrojeció aún más debido a que se encontraba totalmente expuesto a la vista de Johan.

Ahora con la hombría de Judai liberada Johan procedió a posar sus labios en está regalándole a Judai su primera felación, el castaño soltaba suaves gemidos que cada vez iban más en aumento al sentir los labios y la lengua del oji-jade recorrer su miembro completamente, aferró sus manos a las sabanas, pero luego procedió a quitarlas para llevarlas al cabello de Johan comenzando a marcarle el ritmo que quería que este llevara.

—Me encantas Judai -Johan abandonó un momento el miembro de Judai para mirarlo, este se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas más sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta expulsando gemidos, para el peli-turquesa no había mejor obra de arte que esa que estaba creando con Judai.

—Vas… aca-bar conmi…ahhg… Jo-han -El castaño ni siquiera podía hilar una frase correcta, estaba legando a la cupiste de las sensaciones en ese momento, la cavidad bucal de Johan era cálida y le estaba entregando la más gloriosa sensación en toda su vida.

Johan aumentó la intensidad de sus succiones llevando a Judai a otro nivel de éxtasis, su mirada se hallaba nublada, sin más dejó salir toda su esencia aún en la boca de Johan quien bebió el líquido espeso y blanquecino hasta la última gota.

—Judai, realmente te amo -Judai se encontraba recostado totalmente en la cama con la respiración entre cortada tratando de regularla poco a poco, Johan aprovechó para despojarse de su pantalón y su bóxer y así liberar también su hombría que se encontraba a punto de estallar.

Judai al notar esto se levantó e hizo que Johan se pusiera de rodillas frente a él y descendió para tomar el miembro palpitante de Johan entre sus manos comenzando a regalarle sus suaves caricias, el peli-turquesa al sentir la tibia mano de Judai en su miembro se estremeció y sintió una vorágine de sensaciones recorrer su ser.

Después de algunos minutos el castaño procedió a llevar el miembro de Johan a sus labios besándolo como el oji-jade lo había hecho con él, regalándole las mejores caricias que pudiera darle, solo quería que su Johan disfrutara tanto como lo había hecho él.

En la posición que se encontraban era fácil para el peli-turquesa acariciar totalmente la espalda del castaño hasta llegar a sus glúteos los cuales sujetaba con fuerza con ambas manos mientras Judai seguía en lo suyo, los gemidos comenzaban a salir de los labios de Johan quien se encontraba disfrutando de la felación y de la libertad de recorrer el cuerpo a su disposición de Judai.

El oji-jade llevó sus dedos a la entrada del castaño para acariciarla suavemente haciendo que este dejara un momento lo que estaba haciendo.

—Jo-Johan -Mencionó Judai algo impresionado por el acto.

—Tranquilo, estará bien -Johan le sonrió sinceramente, Judai asintió volviendo a lo suyo dejándose hacer por las caricias de Johan en su entrada.

Mientras Judai engullía una y otra vez la hombría de Johan este se dedicaba a prepararlo para lo que vendría, después de masajear en círculos dejó entrar uno de sus dedos a la entrada de Judai haciendo que este diera un pequeño grito, pero fue acallado cuando Johan elevó un poco su rostro para depositar un ardiente beso mientras comenzaba a similar pequeñas embestidas a las que el castaño se fue acostumbrando.

Al separar sus labios en busca del tan molestoso oxigeno regreso a hacer lo que al inicio mientras Johan besaba su espalda centímetro a centímetro, cuando Judai estuvo acostumbrado al primer dedo Johan, este metió un segundo haciendo que una lágrima bajara de los ojos de Judai, el castaño sabía que el dolor valdría la pena, ya que ya había comenzado a disfrutar de la primera intromisión en su entrada.

Poco a poco Judai comenzó a mover su cadera para hacer que los dedos de Johan llegaran más al fondo, era completamente visible que estaba listo, a los minutos el peli-turquesa expulsó su esencia en la cavidad bucal de Judai, hilos de espeso líquido salieron por las comisuras de sus labios, pero el peli-turquesa las limpio con sus besos y así comenzaron una nueva ronda de besos intensos que caían en cada parte de cuerpo del uno y del otro, después de unos minutos y al ver que nuevamente sus hombrías estaban erectas, Johan recostó una vez más a Judai en la cama poniendo unas almohadas debajo de este para que quedara un poco levantado.

—Judai, ¿estás listo? -Las miradas de ambos no podían ocultar lo impacientes y temerosos que se sentían, para ambos era la primera vez y si bien hasta ahora todo había salido muy bien lo que vendría era una completa incertidumbre para ambos.

—Si… -Una simple palabra escapó de los labios de Judai, Johan procedió a tomar su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada del castaño, Judai mordió suavemente su labio inferior al sentir como el miembro de Johan comenzaba a entrar poco a poco en él, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, era algo doloroso, pero sabía que a los segundos comenzaría a sentirse muy bien.

Johan sintió como las paredes del esfínter de Judai fueron apretando su hombría, poco a poco su palpitante miembro logró entrar por completo en aquella cavidad, se quedó unos minutos sin moverse hasta que Judai asintió con su cabeza, el peli-turquesa comenzó a menear su cadera despacio procurando no dañar ni un poco a su Judai, sin embargo, este quería sentirlo más adentro.

—¿Pasa algo Judai? -La pregunta se escuchó temerosa cuando notó en la cara de Judai un gesto que no supo identificar.

—Tranquilo amor, no es nada, solo que no tengas miedo de dañarme, te prometo que no lo harás -Las palabras de Judai junto a esa dulce palabra "amor" habían hecho que el corazón del peli-turquesa que de por sí ya se encontraba latiendo rápidamente diera un vuelvo intenso.

—Me llamaste amor, oh Judai, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte llamarme así, te amo, amor, te amo -Judai sonrió al escuchar lo que una sencilla palabra había provocado e su Johan, este solo sonrió y comenzó a hacer sus embestidas un poco más fuertes procurando llegar más al fondo de Judai, sin mucho esfuerzo logró tocar la próstata del castaño logrando que este soltara un gran gemido.

—¡AGGH! ¡JOHAN! -Johan se cohibió por un momento pensando que tal vez le había hecho daño a Judai.

—Perdón amor, ¿hice algo mal?, me detendré si así lo quieres -Johan no entendía que pasaba, se sentía un tonto por no haber investigado más para prepararse para esa primera vez que había soñado por mucho tiempo.

—¡No te detengas! ¡Es delicioso lo que acabo de sentir! -Johan sonrió quitando los pensamientos de su cabeza, ahora entendía todo.

—Sus palabras son órdenes para mí -Siguió embistiendo con la misma fuerza al castaño logrando que algunas palabras y gemidos más fuertes escaparan de sus labios.

—Aggh ¡Johan, como te amo! -Judai no había imaginado las sensaciones que lo inundarían al ser uno por primera vez con la persona que él amaba y que lo amaba.

—Te amo Judai, te amo demasiado -Antes de que pudieran notarlo Judai sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de sus cabellos, haciendo que volviera a derramar su esencia entre su vientre y el de Johan, después de unas cuantas embestidas más Johan también sintió la misma sensación recorrerle la columna vertebral y volvió a expulsar su esencia, pero esta vez dentro de Judai, ambos se sentían fatigados por la extenuante entrega de la que habían sido protagonistas, sus cuerpos temblaban levemente por el ejercicio realizado, el oji-jade poco a poco comenzó a salir del castaño haciendo que su esencia bajara por la piernas de este, posteriormente se recostó a un lado de él atrayéndolo hacía su pecho para abrazarlo tiernamente mientras ambos regulaban sus respiraciones y descansaban sus cuerpos, su primera vez había sido la cosa más hermosa que hubiera podido pasarles.

Judai ocultó su rostro entre el pecho de Johan sonriendo apenado, no podía creer lo que había pasado hasta ese momento fue consciente de lo que había pasado, ambos se habían dejado llevar por su pasión haciéndolos disfrutar de una deliciosa escena.

—Nos dejamos llevar -Mencionó suavemente mientras aún mantenía su rostro oculto.

—No me importaría volver a hacerlo -Respondió Johan sonriéndole sinceramente -Realmente te amo amor, estar contigo es lo más maravilloso que pudo haberme pasado -Judai levantó su rostro sonrojado ante esas palabras, Johan aprovechó la acción y lo tomó del mentón haciendo que sus labios se juntaran en un beso tierno lleno de mucho amor.

—Para mí también amor, estar contigo es la cosa más hermosa que pudo haberme pasado -El castaño se sentía feliz de ese momento de estar con Johan de haber sido uno con él, simplemente se sentía demasiado feliz.

—Soy feliz de saber que me amas amor, no pensé que realmente lo hicieras -Johan sentía que quería sacarse el corazón del pecho para ponerlo en las manos de Judai, para que lo necesitaba si en esos momentos y desde mucho tiempo atrás este ya no lo pertenecía más, solo le pertenecía a Judai.

—Te amo desde que estábamos en la secundaria -Reveló Judai con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo también te amo desde aquel tiempo -Sus palabras sorprendieron a Judai, este se sintió desorbitado, habían perdido el tiempo a lo tonto, si ambos lo hubieran sabido antes desde hace mucho hubieran podido haber disfrutado de su amor.

—Desde hace tanto -Musitó más para él que para Johan.

—Lo importante es que ahora estaremos juntos y será por siempre -Judai asintió a sus palabras abrazando al peli-turquesa con fuerza.

—Estaremos juntos siempre -Judai cerró sus ojos acomodándose mejor en el pecho de su oji-jade, el cansancio fue invadiéndolo poco a poco, Johan todavía pudo apreciar unos minutos la hermosura de Judai dormido en su pecho para después perderse entre los brazos del mundo onírico.

…..

El sol comenzó a inundar con su radiante luz la habitación donde yacían dormidos en un dulce abrazo un castaño y un peli-turquesa, ambos mantenían una suave sonrisa en sus rostros, no había escena más hermosa para una mañana veneciana.

Prontamente el castaño comenzó a despertar, se sentó en la cama tallándose sus ojos para terminar de desperezarse, volteó su mirada para mirar al chico que aún se encontraba dormitando, una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro, nada de lo que había pasado había sido un sueño, Johan estaba ahí y lo amaba y ahora estarían juntos, no había nada mejor para él que eso.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo, tomó la playera que el oji-jade llevaba la noche anterior y la colocó en su cuerpo desnudo, se miró un segundo notando que la playera le quedaba algo holgada, sintió como una emoción encerrada se le escapó del corazón, había soñado tantas veces con ese momento que no podía creérselo, después de poner en orden sus pensamientos procedió a cerrar las cortinas para que así Johan pudiera dormir a gusto un rato más, se acercó a la ama para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, pero antes de separarse del peli-turquesa esté lo aprensó entre sus brazos jalándolo para que volviera a la cama con él abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Te ves hermoso con esa camisa, el lila te queda muy bien -Mencionó Johan sonriéndole depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla de castaño.

—Pensé que aún dormías amor -El castaño había sido timado por el oji-jade.

—No tiene mucho que desperté y te vi cerrando las cortinas, verte a ti como primera cosa al amanecer es realmente un sueño -Judai sonrió al escucharlo.

—No digas lo que yo pienso -Las palabras de Judai sacaron una risilla del oji-jade.

—Bien, amor, vayamos a hacer el desayuno -Mencionó Johan comenzando a besar suavemente el cuello del castaño.

—Pensaba prepararlo antes de que me timaras y me aprisionaras contigo -Reveló el castaño con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, pero es mejor si lo hacemos juntos -Judai asintió a sus palabras y ambos se levantaron, Johan aún mantenía su cuerpo desnudo.

—Johan… eres hermoso -Judai miraba embelesado el cuerpo del amor de su vida.

—No más de lo que tú lo eres -Johan se acercó a Judai para robarle un demandante beso que el castaño recibió gustoso.

—Esto me parece un sueño -Judai pronunció aquello sonriendo levemente mientras juntaba su frente con la del oji-jade.

—Sin embargo, es una hermosa realidad y bueno si aún no desayunaremos y para salir de estas fachas vayamos a tomar una ducha -Sin más Johan tomó a Judai entre sus brazos en modo "princesa" y se dirigió con él a dicho lugar mencionado.

—Johan, no hay necesidad de que me cargues… ¡Amor! -Los reclamos del castaño anidados a las risas de ambos creaban un ambiente perfecto, no cabía duda que no habría nunca más sobre la faz de la tierra un amor tan puro como el de ellos.

Al llegar al baño Johan se impresionó de la magnitud de este, era demasiado espacio en un solo lugar, con cuidado bajo al castaño para posteriormente volver a robarle un suave beso mientras quitaba del cuerpo de este la camisa que lo cubría.

La ducha tardó lo suficiente para que ambos disfrutaran de sesiones de besos y caricias mientras lavaban sus cuerpos el uno al otro, hubieran podido seguir en ese lugar indefinidamente si no fuera porque sus estómagos comenzaban a reclamarles el alimento necesario.

—Debemos ir a comer algo amor -El castaño asintió a las palabras del oji-jade y procedieron a terminar de ducharse para ir a cambiarse y comer algo en la cocina.

Cuando estuvieron listos con cualquier ropa cómoda se dirigieron a la cocina y prepararon el desayuno juntos, con el tiempo suficiente pudieron preparar algo bien elaborado, además era su primer desayuno juntos después de que se habían dicho lo que sentían y la magnífica noche que habían pasado, debía ser algo especial.

La cereza del pastel del desayuno fue salir a desayunar a la terraza, realmente era un sitio agradable por su ubicación y porque tenía esa hermosa terraza desde donde se podía apreciar todo.

—Fue una buena elección, ¡no crees? -El castaño sonriò dulcemente mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

—No es por decir te lo dije, pero te lo dije, sabía que sería un gran lugar, en especial me encanta este lugar -Respondió Johan sonriéndole cálidamente.

—Así que solo este lugar, pensé que en especial te encantaba estar conmigo -Judai fingió melancolía al pronunciar aquello provocando que Johan sonriera y se levantara de donde estaba sentado para ir a abrazar a Judai.

—Estar entre tus brazos es mi lugar favorito en este universo mi amor -Las palabras del oji-jade eran las correctas que el castaño quería escuchar.

—Te amo Johan -Volteó su rostro un poco para atrapar los labios del oji-jade en un tierno beso lleno de muchos sentimientos.

—Y yo te amo a ti -Ninguno de los dos siquiera imaginaba que algún día estarían así juntos y que todo estaría bien -Amor, hoy no trabajas, ¿verdad?

—No, hoy por suerte descanso -Respondió el castaño sonriéndole.

—Deberíamos recorrer un poco la ciudad -La emoción se implantó en los ojos del oji-jade.

—Me encantaría, no he tenido tiempo de disfrutar la ciudad desde que llegué -Al castaño le encantaba cuando algo le emocionaba al oji-jade, por un momento sentía que podía verlo como cuando ambos eran pequeños.

…..

Una cálida tarde veneciana era la atmosfera perfecta para una pareja en especial que disfrutaba de su amor por las calles de la ciudad, Judai y Johan habían decidido visitar la plaza San Marcos, para que así ambos pudieran conocerla completamente, Judai debía pasar por ahí para llegar a su trabajo así que conocía lugares de vista y Johan quería terminar de conocer los lugares que le faltaron la anterior tarde.

Las horas se fueron rápidamente mientras recorrían los lugares disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas que miraban, entre ellas habían pasado frente a la misma tienda de antifaces y cosas que le había llamado la atención a Johan, se dispusieron a entrar y probaron con varias de ellas, al final habían comprado una cada quien solo para que les quedara el recuerdo de su primera salida juntos en esa hermosa ciudad, posteriormente habían podido disfrutar de un viaje entre los canales de Venecia, desde que Johan había aparecido fugazmente en la casa del castaño, este se había sentido finalmente completo y le gustaba por fin sentirse así.

La tarde se llegó junto a una hermosa vista, los colores pastel del cielo se mezclaban perfectamente creando un paisaje sinigual, el recorrido los había llevado muchos kilómetros alejados de la plaza San Marcos para llegar al Lido de Venecia, la playa del lugar, ambos se sentaron en la arena para contemplar como el sol comenzaba a hacer su descenso para desaparecer del firmamento un día más.

No podía haber un momento más romántico que compartir con la persona que amas una hermosa puesta de sol y más en una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo.

A pesar de que estaban juntos y eran felices algo en el corazón del oji-jade sabía que no estaba actuando bien, algo le faltaba para que fuera perfecto, algo que no detectaba, hasta ver una pareja que se alejaba tomados de la mano caminando en la orilla, seguramente eran novios…

— _¡Novios!_ -Pensar en esa palabra hizo que diera un saltó de la impresión descolocando al castaño que se mantenía recargado en su hombro.

—¡Qué pasa Johan? -Cuestionó Judai algo ofuscado por la acción del peli-turquesa.

—Oh por todos los cielos, amor perdóname por ser tan tonto -Mencionó Llevando su mano derecha para cubrir la mitad de su rostro.

—¿A qué te refieres? -Judai no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

—Mi amor, debo hacerte una pregunta importante -Dijo finalmente mirando fijamente al castaño.

—Vamos dilo, no me asustes -El corazón del castaño cimbro dentro de su pecho, ¿qué era lo que perturbaba a Johan?, no lo sabía.

—Judai, amor de mi vida… desde ayer estuve haciendo todo mal, no pensé en lo más importante de todo… ¿quieres ser mi novio? -La pregunta del oji-jade arrancó un gran suspiro de alivio al castaño.

—¡Tonto me asustaste! ¡Pensé que era otra cosa! -Reclamó golpeando el hombro del peli-turquesa quien solo sonrió apenado -Claro que quiero ser tu novio, Johan -Posteriormente a sus palabras Judai se abalanzó sobre el oji-jade para juntar sus labios en un tierno beso, era eso lo que faltaba, Johan se sentía completo, se sintió tan torpe de habérsele pasado algo tan importante como eso, pero ahora era oficial.

La tarde fue pasando lentamente mientras ellos seguían disfrutando del momento relatando con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado en la semana que ambos no habían estado juntos, Johan había explicado a Judai que la que lo había impulsado a seguirlo había sido Rei, el castaño la odio por un momento por haberle confesado lo que él sentía a Johan, pero más que nada le agradecía el haber hablado ya que sin eso tal vez ellos no estarían ahí en ese momento y nada le daba más miedo a Judai a pensar que hubiera existido esa posibilidad, solo una semana habían estado separados, la única semana de sus vidas porque a partir de ese momento para adelante ambos estarían juntos, compartiendo de su vida cada día, porque solo juntos se complementaban.

 _ **-Fin-**_


End file.
